Hunt Gone Wrong: Slim Patience
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Kiara loses her memory during the hunt for a suspected Slender Man. A certain Angel gives it her back, but at what cost? Fifth instalment.


"She'll wake up won't she Dean?" I heard a woman's voice say.

"Course she will that isn't even a question." The man…Dean I assume replied.

"Hey look I think she's coming round." A softer males voice said. It suddenly went quiet and I could feel the anticipation rolling off them. I needed to open my opens and eventually I managed to only to be confronted with three people looking down at me. I brought my hand up pulling off the oxygen mask on my face and bombarded them with questions.

"Who are you? What happened? Why am I here? What's going on? And who am I?" The woman laughed and one of the guys with floppy brown hair looked at me in concern.

"Kiara this isn't even funny. Well seen as you're feeling better let's get going we are way behind." I just blinked looking up at him. He…Dean hadn't answered my question's just made out I was fooling around. Though I at least new my first name…Kiara.

"Er…Dean I think she's serious." The man with the softer voice said. Dean just shook his head smirking he looked older than the other guy, maybe brothers.

"Yeah sure. What happened the first night we met?" He asked. All he was doing was making my head hurt.

"How the hell should I know I've never met you…any of you before." Dean looked angry with an undertone of concern and pulled the other two to the side. A doctor came in just then and I let him do his thing checking my pulse, temperature, blood pressure that kind of thing. I was annoyed that I could remember all these things, but nothing about myself. I didn't even know what I looked like.

"Hey Doctor Johnson?" The younger guy said.

"Yes?"

"Is it possible that she could have amnesia?"

"Well yes. If you found you're friend here unconscious it's very likely that the fall or blow to her head could have caused amnesia. I assume she doesn't recognise any of you?" They nodded their heads. So I knew these three or they at least they found me and say they know me.

"Ok Doc how long till she gets it back?" Dean asked impatiently.

"That's impossible to say, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years or quite simply never." Worry and concern coloured their faces, but something else passed through Dean that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

The doctor said I was ok to leave and after the woman who I learned was my cousin Raquel or Raqi for short brought me some clothes I was ready to go. The tall guy with the floppy brown hair was Sam or Sammy as I apparently called him he was Dean's brother like I thought and was sort of seeing Raqi. And even though they assured me I had been with the three of them for a while I felt incredibly awkward with them especially Dean who I kept catching looking at me oddly.

"Maybe Cas could help, you know bring her memory back." Dean said.

"Well have you called him?" Sam asked as I looked at them. I wanted them to explain to me how this Cas could bring my memory back.

"Well if he's being anything like Kaos he ain't answering." Raquel added.

"Who's Cas and Kaos?" They all stopped and turned to look at me. "How are they supposed to help get my memory back?"

"Well look Kiara it's best if you don't know and just trust us for now." Dean said carrying on to a 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Wow." I exclaimed. Dean turned back to look at me. "This is your car?" He nodded looking at me somewhat perplexed. "This is freaking awesome!"

"You know you like classic cars like this, but yet you can't remember any of us? Go freaking figure!"

"Well who wouldn't be totally impressed with this?"

"Me!" Sam and Raquel said together.

"Ok that's it you two are in the back." Dean said I started to feel a little more relaxed.

_2 Days Earlier _

"Dean I am telling you that thing is a Slender Man." I sighed as all four of us sat in the local bar in Bayonne city New Jersey.

"I'm with Kiara on this Dean. He looks like it, same description, same MO taking children and that guy who was impaled upon a tree. How can it not be?" Sammy said backing me up.

"Easy as Slender Man was made up in a forum its totally fake!" Raqi exclaimed. I started to wonder if something was going on between the two of them. Behind my back, I wouldn't put it past Dean he was a total player and Raqi well she'd lied to me for over a year about her being dead when she was alive and just wanted away from me and Matt. So maybe they were seeing each other behind mine and Sam's back.

"Well I guess we'll just have to see about it won't we?" I said getting annoyed and paranoid. I got up and walked out into the night. I'd walk around relax and then head back to the motel.

I was walking through the park, thinking how I need some cough drops or something as this cough was getting worse. I had this itch between my shoulder blades which usually meant I wasn't alone, that someone was watching me. Then I remembered an article me and Sammy had looked at about Slender Man, stating he could cause something known as Slendersickness. Slendersickness caused, memory loss, paranoia, insomnia and coughing fits. That's when I sensed someone behind me, I whirled bringing up my gun only to be knocked down and out.

_Present_

We pulled up to a battered motel and I followed them in to a room.

"Well it's about time you woke up!" An older man with grizzled features and beard said getting up and coming towards me. I panicked and backed up behind Dean sure he wouldn't let this man hurt me.

"Yeah slight problem Bobby, she doesn't remember who she is let alone any of us." Dean sighed. I stepped out from behind him I guess I knew him or did.

"Right, well Kiara I'm Bobby Singer." I smiled at him he was the first one to properly introduce himself to me.

"Hi Bobby." I stepped further in to the room and that's when I saw the photos and newspaper clippings about murders all over the country.

"Now Kiara don't freak out. We're like cops we go after the bad guys the police can't get." Bobby tried to assure me. And although it didn't really make sense and I couldn't understand the need for the stuff on the wall or the guns that were on the bed in the corner. I felt I could trust Bobby.

"Ok." He walked over and took my arm leading me over to a table.

"Right we need to get your memory back. And you need to find out how to deal with that Slender Man and fast." Bobby said looking up at the other three.

"Bobby…who's Cas and Kaos?"

"…Kiara you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me Bobby…please?"

"OK…well they're Angels. As in come down from heaven, wings and magical powers. Either one of them could bring your memory back I bet. You and Raqi have had more dealings with Kaos were as Sam and Dean have dealt more with Castiel." I looked at him for a long time the others had left. Angels…existed and we knew two. Both who could bring my memory back but we couldn't get in touch with.

"Ok so Angels are real so god is too?" Bobby nodded. "And what demons and the devil?"

"Yep, Slender Man is a kind of demon. That's what took your memory. We're actually what you call hunters. We hunt preternatural beings. You're one of the best alongside Dean and Sam." That's when I noticed the pride in his voice, but it wasn't just over Dean and Sam.

"Are we related?" He looked at me puzzled.

"No though you did call me Uncle Bobby." I smiled it fitted.

"Uncle Bobby…yeah I can see myself saying that." I grinned making him smile back.

"Bobby! We found how to kill it, but we'll need your help!" Dean shouted as he barged back into the room.

"Well care to share?"

"Electricity, and lots of it. So get up and let's go, maybe when it's dead Kiara will get her memory back." Then he took off.

"Uncle Bobby …" I was going to ask if me and Dean were together, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know. "You want I should stay here or should I come with you?"

"Maybe you should sit this one out. Hopefully you'll get your memory back if not then you can leave the hunting to us or we can start to train you again." He said and I knew he was worried on whether I'd get my memory back or not.

"OK I'll be here when you guys get back. Be careful!" I said as he headed out the door. I waited a minute before I started snooping. Finding salt, guns, knives, strange texts about demon banishment and creatures. Then I thought about the Angels. I felt silly, but maybe it could work I didn't want anyone getting hurt cos I wasn't there.

"Ok not sure how this works…Kaos if you can hear me I'd be really appreciative if you could er appear and fix my memory… Or Castiel even?" I sighed. "Hell who am I kidding like an Angel is going to listen to me."

"And why wouldn't an Angel listen to a pretty little thing like you?" I turned seeing a man a little shorter than Dean, I suppose he was attractive looking once you ignored the smarminess that was coming from him like a bad smell.

"Are you Cas or Kaos?" I asked stepping towards him.

"He isn't either." I turned seeing a guy in a trench coat. He was kinda cute. "Kaos is otherwise engaged and I have only just managed to get away myself."

"Oh look baby brother. Castiel you can go I got this sorted." The first guy said. I took a step towards Cas, I supposedly knew him and I didn't know this guy so Cas was my safer bet.

"He will not harm you Kiara…..I must go."

"Wait Cas!" But he'd gone, I felt a surge of annoyance pass through me. I was betting this was a regular thing for these Angels to do.

"Well now he's gone let's get to fixing you." The motel door banged open and four men walked in, their eyes black. "Oh great, Kiara if you could…" He motioned for me to move away. I moved quickly to the bed with the weapons on and my hand reached out for an ornate dagger. As the unknown Angel attacked the men that had come in one got away and came at me.

"Here Kitty Kitty." He lunged at me and I thrust forward with the dagger, he screamed then a bright light emitted from him and then he dropped. I looked back up for the Angel and he was on the floor.

"Oh god!" I ran over dropping to his side. "Please be ok…please." I listened for a heartbeat realising I didn't know if Angels had heart beats. He sat up slowly smirking.

"Well I'm touched, I didn't know you cared." He stood up pulling me with him. "Ok don't hit me let's get your memory back before someone else interrupts us." He then pulled me into him kissing me long and hard. I felt faint, like I couldn't breath as his lips moved against mine. Then suddenly like a light was turned on I remembered everything.

"Gabriel!" I pushed back and he grabbed me as I stumbled.

"Easy tiger. You'll feel a little woozy for a while." He smirked.

"Oh god Gabriel please! Get me to them, I need to help them with the Slender Man!" He frowned down at me. "Thank you for giving me my memory back, but can we go save them now please!"

"And what would I get in return?" He asked.

"Well what do you want?"

"Kiss me only this time actually kiss me back." I blinked, what? Why on earth would an Arch Angel want me to kiss him? But I didn't have time to debate as I pulled his head down and kissed for all I was worth. I got wrapped up in the kiss letting my tongue pass his lips. He pulled away slowly smiling. I realised we were outside. "For that you get the extra little kick of me killing it for you." He moved past Dean and the others and well… smote the Slender Man. He turned winking at me. "Later babe." Then he was gone.

"Are you guys ok?" Dean looked at me, everyone a little confused. "Well you just gunna stand there staring or you gunna kiss me?" I smirked.

"You're back?" Dean said.

"No I just think you're incredibly hot and wondered what you'd say. Of course I'm back thanks to Gabriel." I smiled.

"Gabriel? That guy? That was Loki." Sammy asked.

"Loki as in that asshole that killed Dean over and over?" Sammy nodded. "I'll kill him!" I growled how could I be so stupid! Sam, Raqi and Bobby walked off leaving me with Dean.

"They didn't but I did…I saw you kissing that bozo."

"Dean it was the only way I could get him to take me to you and to help." I said taking his hand, but he pulled away.

"I think we need to cool things for a while. Need to think straight. We gotta stop Lilith from breaking all the seals."

"What so you're breaking up with me because I kissed an Angel to save your life? That has got to be the lamest excuse I have ever heard. Fuck you Winchester." I snarled and walked off quickly realising I wasn't that far from the motel.

"Kiara!" He shouted, but I carried on walking. I barged into the motel room grabbed my tote and started shoving the things that I had taken out into it.

"Kiara care to explain what's going on?" Uncle Bobby asked.

"Nothing just realising that I'm not needed round here and I'd get more work done on my own."

"K? What's happened? Where's Dean?" Raqi asked picking up her own tote.

"Fucked if I know or care and what do you think you're doing? What part of I'd get more done on my own did you not hear?" I snapped.

"K, Kaos wanted me with you so I'm coming." I looked up at Sammy as I threw my tote over my shoulder. He looked at me realising Dean must have done something. He kissed Raqi quickly.

"Thanks Sammy. Call me if you need me." I hugged him then turned to Uncle Bobby.

"Uncle Bobby, I'll call keep you up to date on what's happening. Watch out for them." He nodded just as Dean walked in. He looked at me and Raqi and before he could speak Bobby hit him upside the head.

"What did you do ya damn Igit?" Then I walked out Raqi behind me and into my car. I had been reading up on a possible case involving a werewolf in Bon Temps Louisiana so that's where we were heading.

A/N: So 5Th instalment of the Hunt Gone Wrong series! I hope you enjoyed please do review and if there is anything you'd like to see Kiara and The Winchester's tackle then leave it in a review or PM me, even if it's an episode you'd like to see reworked with Kiara involved :D


End file.
